In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Costumes
This game will feature three costumes: "Operation Extreme Original" / "Another Model" and "Original Model". ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Vanessa Luxaloss Operation Extreme Original #Blue (Green Eyes) #Red (Purple Eyes) #Yellow (Blue Eyes) Another Model - Classic Vanessa from TAOV3 #Black #Purple #Green Original Model - Advent #White #Gray #Orange Emily Fontaine Operation Extreme Original #Red #Yellow #Brown Another Model - Classic Emily from TAOV2 #Red #Pink #Orange Original Model - Dark Kaiser #Dark Red #Indigo #Black Dr. Einsteintin Operation Extreme Original #White #Green #Brown Another Model - TAOV #Black #Dark Red #Dark Blue Original Model - TAOV5 #Gray #Green #Dark Yellow Desselle/Gill Aldina Operation Extreme Original #Purple #Yellow #Azure Another Model - TAOV4 #Crimson #Chartreuse #Pink Original Model - TAOV2 #Dark Pink #Rose #Green Vitenka Itzala/Chiaro Argiaren Operation Extreme Original #Red #Blue (Chiaro) #Yellow Another Model - Beta Vitenka/Chiaro #Red #Blue (Chiaro) #Black Original Model - Super Battle #White #Black (Chiaro) #Gray Kali Chrome Operation Extreme Original #Black #Violet #Indigo Another Model - Ghost Vanessa (Arcana Warriors 2) #Blue #Red #Green Original Model - Styx #Purple #Yellow #Orange Astral Operation Extreme Original #Blue #Orange #White Another Model - Human Form #Purple #Dark Blue #Red Original Model - Swordsmaster #Green #Black #Gray Kanon Operation Extreme Original #Brown #Green #Gray Another Model - TLOV:WOTN #Blue #Black #Red Original Model - Tux #Red #Orange #Yellow ''VSRFX'' series Valeria Lane Operation Extreme Original #Yellow #Green #Orange Another Model - VSRFX3 #White #Black #Red Original Model - Valeria Clones #Black #Yellow #Blue Claude Lindbergh Operation Extreme Original #Gray #Black #Green Another Model - VSRFX2 #Brown #Cyan #Yellow Original Model - NFX2 (Younger version) #Blue #Red #Dark Blue Nagi Hisame Operation Extreme Original #Red #Black #White Another Model - VSRFX #White #Cyan #Yellow Original Model - VSRFX2 #Gray #Yellow #Green Elisa Delgado Operation Extreme Original #Pink #Green #Blue Another Model - VSRFX #Green #Yellow #Brown Original Model - VSRFX2 #Cyan #Brown #Green Haizea Velano Operation Extreme Original #Pink #Purple #Green Another Model - VSRFX2 #Rose #Black #Gray Original Model - Raven Crest #White #Red #Orange Charlie Vernon Operation Extreme Original #White #Gray #Black Another Model - VSRFX #Blue #Red #Black Original Model - VSRFX2 #Green #Yellow #Brown Marcel Adler Operation Extreme Original #Yellow #White #Blue Another Model - Raven Crest #Black #Red #Brown Original Model - Zombie #Purple #Dark Blue #Dark Gray Ran Howard Operation Extreme Original #Red #Blue #Pink Another Model - VSRFX3 #Black #Violet #Red Original Model - Diana Howard #Blue #Green #Orange ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series Alexa Maxwell * Dynamo * Yuri Maxwell * Nathaniel Blade * Alison Evans * Elaine LeBlanc * Ignis Vatra * ''Re: Vengeance series Keith Laurent * Claire Edwards * Aiden Spencer * Celina Laurent * Lancelot A. Spencer * Drake von Stroheim * ''Devil's Eye ''series Milo Alexanderson * Death Slayer * Thomas X. Daniels * Oliver R. Valentine * Hilda Stolz * ''The FEAST Saga series Sienna Travers * Blake Snider * Eliza Sampson * Cadenza * Rhyme/Allegro * ''Battle of Zero series Sophia von Ritter * Solomon von Ritter * Gabriel Arsenault * Zero * ''Neo Formula Racing ''series Jet Dark * Darkness * Sky Archer * Shadow * ''Dark Masters of the Night ''series Victoria Arcos * Solaria * Echidna * ''Arcana Warriors ''series Joker * Genesis * Mondo Kitsch/Void * ''Dreamers of the Road ''series Karen Laine * Francis Armstrong * ''Neo Freedom X ''series Sibylla Meira * Balder Bryant * ''World Calamity Overdrive Fran * Ike Taylor-Schneider * Others Sage * Alba/Achilles Silvernale * Rosalina von Neumann * Zander * Aria Stadtfeld * Tania/Diana * Cornelia Joester * Kent Miller * Odin Lowell Jr. * Lucius Meyer/Donovan Blake * Original Generation Lumina * Mercury * Zen * Circe Midgardia * Marie Albarn * Lucas Slate * Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Sub pages Category:Costumes